


Fourth of July, Somewhere Down the Road

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Futurefic, Gen, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s his birthday. If he wants to climb up a fire escape to a roof and watch the fireworks with one of his best girls, that’s what he’s gonna do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth of July, Somewhere Down the Road

"You ready?"

"Yes!" 

At six years old, Hannah Viola Rogers is a very tiny, but adventurous little girl. She’s smart and brave and she’s more than Steve could have ever hoped for. He’d once thought children were out of the question, but Hannah is number two, and she’s amazing, in his most humble of opinions. 

Right now, she’s sitting on his shoulders underneath a fire escape on an old building in Brooklyn. It’s the Fourth of July, and her brother is away at summer camp while her mother is sadly working late. 

So it’s just the two of them; Steve was supposed to help present some fireworks in Manhattan, but he’s decided that this is more important. And hell, it’s his birthday. If he wants to climb up a fire escape to a roof and watch the fireworks with one of his best girls, that’s what he’s gonna do.

"You’re sure." 

Hannah giggles. “Yes!” 

"Okay. Go for it." 

She struggles a little but manages to shift so she’s standing on his shoulders, and he grips her legs behind her knees firmly. 

"You okay?" 

"I’m okay!" Hannah squeaks and reaches out, snatching at the high ladder to the fire escape. She grabs it. "I got it I got it!" 

"You sure, cause if you’re sure I’m gonna let go." 

"I got it!" 

He lets go of her legs and watches her like a hawk as she struggles for a second, but then finds her footing and climbs up the ladder. 

"Thatta girl, Hannah!" Steve grins proudly, and then leaps up onto the ladder after her. 

"Race ya!" Hannah giggles and then starts running up the fire escape, her dark brown hair bouncing loosely as she runs. 

Steve laughs and gives chase. He shouldn’t let her win all the time, but he always does, if only to see the silly little “I win!” dance she does every time.

Hannah makes it to the roof first and climbs up, hopping up and down and wiggling. “I win!” 

Steve laughs as he joins her and then scoops her into his arms. “You do! You win again!” He spins her around and she squeals. 

Eventually he sets her down and they settle on the edge of the building, Steve making sure Hannah isn’t going to fall as he helps her get her little Wonder Woman backpack off. He unzips it and starts pulling out the treasures inside. 

"Okay, we got hot dogs and sodas and brownies. I think we are all set for the fireworks." He hands Hannah one of the wrapped up hot dogs and takes his own. "You know I did this when I was a kid." 

Hannah takes a big bite of her hot dog, her little fingers digging into the bun. “Were the fireworks pretty then too?”

Steve smiles and takes a napkin out of the backpack, wiping Hannah’s face. “They were. There weren’t as many as there are now, but they were great.” 

She wrinkles her nose as he wipes the mustard from her cheek. “Happy birthday, Daddy.” 

He smiles and kisses the top of her head. “Thanks. There’s nowhere else I’d wanna be on my birthday.” He takes a big bite of his hot dog and then lets Hannah wipe his face with the napkin he’d used on her. “Not even a clean one?” 

She just laughs.


End file.
